Writings On The Wall
by AGENT-RANDOM
Summary: The week before I had been watching Jurassic park/world and Indiana Jones movies. They had kept reminding me about Spectre. And this Friday Ice Age Collision Course will be out. So, it kind of mix together in my head.
1. Chapter 1

People. The snobs that like to cozy up to others then hate behind their backs. They were lingering around the fancy ballroom, dressed in expensive clothing and drape in money, where people from important business turn to predators. Except for four. Just because they weren't there for business, that doesn't automatically mean they weren't there for their prey.

Spy. _A person who secretly collects and reports information on activities and blah, blah, blah._ _Though, we all know what they be like in movies; It might not always be true, but maybe in this case, it is._

 ** _Anyway, I should introduce you to those four out there (Group 1) -(and others)(Group 2)._**

 _Shira_ _\- Draped with some jewelry, her black hair in a half up-do, her dress - A floor length mock two piece black lace gown, her natural make-up would bring out her eyes and gets such predator looks from others._

 _Ellie_ _\- Her brown hair in curls that frame her face and showed barely no make-up, dressed in a sleeveless key hole beaded waist jersey dress, she surly did get those predator looks._

 ** _Both making other woman and two certain others quite jealous, you could say._**

 _Diego_ _\- His light brown, dark orange hair was in a high low fade, hard part, and textured quiff. Dressed in a grey tux with no tie; open collar with his Tank Solo watch on his wrist._

 _Manny_ _\- Deep shade of brown was blown dry back as he wore a black tux with a red tie, as well as his Rolex 9829 on his wrist. And the tallest one out of the entire group and most in the ballroom._

 ** _You can basically get the felling that they might have been the most good looking people there, after all, predator looks from all (except from those who are loyal to the ones they love, hopefully)._**

 _Then the others who are on watch..._

 _Sid_ _\- His dirty blond hair and some what of a buck tooth teeth, can be his biggest advantage. Even if he's not really on the smart side, he does have his moments._

 _Crash and Eddie_ _\- Twins. The most troublesome pair of twins. Brunette and the smallest of the group, but don't let them trick you. The only way to separate them is by their eyes. Eddie has brown eyes and Crash has blue._

 _Buck_ _\- Just having one eye doesn't stop him from his adventures. Brown hair and blue eye(s?) and a green eye-patch covering his right. He'll will always be adventurous and getting into danger._

 _As they are all wearing black to hide within the night, with weapons at reach (also a bad idea with their personalities), they are ready for anything._

 _ **Now, that I introduced you to the team, I should get back to the story, you could say.**_

The four were spread out, like a cross, drinks in hand. Watching for their prey.

"I thought you four were supposed to blend in, not stand out." Was heard through invisible hearing aids that group 1 were wearing. It was Buck who spoke.

"It's not our faults that we look this good," Said a smirking Diego, as the others nodded in their agreement.

"Anyway, is our target here?" Manny said, as the other three came towards him to group together and not make anyone think they are crazy for speaking to themselves.

"Well -" Buck was cut off when a crash was heard through the hearing aids. "What was that? Is everything okay?" Asked a worried Ellie.

"That was awesome!" Came a voice. "Yea, we need to do that again." Came another that sounded almost the same to the first one. "But, bigger and better!" Was exclaimed from both voices as a following smacking sound came.

"Crash and Eddie, what did you both do?" Ellie asked in a stern voice. But before they could answer, Shira had spoken. "Don't bother asking Ellie, what ever they did would surly give you a heart attack. So right now let's focus. Where's our target?"

"Well-" Buck was once again interrupted.

"Don't they know Sid isn't here," Crash spoke. "Yea, Sid got lost along the way." Spoke Eddie. Then a crash was heard. "Never mind, he's here!" The troublesome pair said.

"Sid." Group 1 had spoken together in a way that would make chill run up your spine.

"Y-" A Gulping sound was heard. "Yea." Sid had trouble getting out the words. But, before any of them could say anything, Sid had spoken. "The target's there and it looks like he'll be walking out soon!"

"We'll deal with you later, Sid, but right now we need a distraction." Said Diego as he was thinking. A sigh of relief could be heard.

"Yea, and Diego can provide us with that." Manny said with smug smile. "No, Manny. You said you wouldn't-" Diego was cut off by Manny. "And I'm not telling anyone. I'm saying you should distract people with that certain thing."

"Wait, you mean -" Ellie was answered by a nod from Manny. Diego groaned.

Diego was about to say something but Shira beat him to it.

"We don't have time for this. Diego go distract the people." She said.

"He'll need your help Shira. Buck, lights." Ellie commanded.

All of a sudden the lights were cut off, making people frighten.

Shira had felt someone push her.

The lights were still off as music had started. Instruments playing high notes in a beautiful unison.

 _ **I've been here before**_  
 _ **But always hit the floor**_

A voice sang with such emotion. A spotlight had came on and spotted the one who sang: Diego.

He continued to sing as he stepped down the stairs, which were in front of him. A spot light had landed on Shira, making people stepped back, leaving a keyhole - like space. People focused on them.

 _ **But with you I'm feeling something**_  
 _ **That makes me want to stay**_

Diego came right up to her with his hand out, asking her to dance with him. Slowly, Shira accept the offer.

 _ **If I risk it all**_  
 _ **Could you break my fall?**_

 _ **How do I live? How do I breathe?**_  
 _ **When you're not here I'm suffocating**_

They dance almost slowly as possible; Timed with the music, with beat, with heart.

* * *

"You guys better be recording this." Said Ellie as she and Manny slipped back and headed towards someone.

"We are. Now, c'mon. He's distracted." Said Buck.

Ellie and Manny looked at each other, saying "Ready" before moving.

Ellie was walking towards a man who was bald headed and had a big belly, as well as a thin mustache. He didn't see her coming, so it gave Ellie a chance to "accidentally" bump into him.

"Oh! I am so sorry! I was so distracted by the show, I didn't see where I was going." Ellie said, as her drink was all over the man. "Hey, El- Oh no! Let's go get you cleaned up." Manny had come up and whisked them away, while everybody was still captivated by their distraction.

"Guys, there's trouble. Use the back ways. I got to cut Diego off. Sid and the twins will go outside and cause distractions. I'll be ready with the car." Buck hurriedly said.

* * *

 ** _Tell me is this where I give it all up?_**  
 ** _How do I live? How do I breathe?_**  
 ** _When you're not here I'm suffocating_**

Diego had heard say they didn't have much time, but he didn't care. _After all, is not everyday a woman, like Shira, would let you touch her without biting your face off._ _So, he continued to dance._

 ** _Tell me is this where I give it all up?_**  
 ** _For you I have to risk it all_**  
 ** _Cause the writing's on the wall_**

He held the last note as he and Shira ended still in a loving embrace; His front to her back. Even when the silence came and the crowd applauded.

"I didn't know you could sing." She whispered.

"There's many things people don't know about me. Let's go join the others. After all, we're in a hurry."

 _Then they were off._


	2. Chapter 2

_The night was_ cloudless, _a shinning full moon in place. As people pass by, chatting and laughing with their fellow friends, lovers, and children. The night so peac-_

 ***CRASH***

 _And there goes the peaceful night. Let's see what's the commotion is all about._

 _Oh, look! Two squirrels fighting over some acorn. Ha!_

* * *

"I want to press the button!" Yelled one voice. "Too bad! I'm pressing it!" Said another voice. **_Crash and Eddie._**

They were both standing in front of a hotel, blocking people from coming in or coming out, and creating an audience. Next thing happening is them rolling around on the floor, both trying to get there hands on the control that leads to trouble.

 _Now, 'what about the others you may be asking?' Let's go see what they are up too._

* * *

 _Oh, look! We can see Manny and Ellie stuffing a body into a black van! Kidding. It would most likely be Diego and Shira. Not that it's happening. well...maybe._

We can see Manny putting an unconscious body into the back of a car before getting in. Ellie, being the driver, floored the car as soon as the door was closed. Hopefully Manny got his seat belt on, or else that sudden movement would leave a nasty bruise.

Not far behind them is Diego and Shira following close but not too close on a wicked motorcycle.

 _Aww, look! Shira has her arms around Deigo._

 _Surprise! Surprise! They somehow went unnoticed! Either they did these kinds of jobs many times or that was pure luck._

* * *

 ***Boom Boom***

 _There goes the confetti. Quite literal, too._

Confetti littered all over the floor and people around too. They were quite happy about that. Not that Crash and Eddie noticed as their attention was else where.

"I pressed the button!"

"No! I did!"

They were about to start rolling on the floor if wasn't for Buck saying/yelling into their earpiece -

"QUIT ARGUING AND GET YOUR ARSES IN THE CAR!" _Very, very loudly might I add._

They went running around the corner of the expensive building they most likely ruined, and were met with the same car as Ellie was driving. Except they were met with a angry looking Buck.

* * *

 _As for Sid._

 _He just so happened to get distracted by a girl with strawberry blonde hair with fair skin. She wore a elegant red dress with such flowers to go along._

 _Short story is that Sid ends up kidnapping her. Yea, I don't how but, all I know is Sid has an black eye forming and there's a girl in the back of the car. He was paired up to ride with Buck. No wonder Buck was angry. Just wait until the others find out._

 _Let's all say our prayers - Heck!_

 _Might as well pay our respects._


End file.
